Benutzer Diskussion:Stawa
Basiliskenbiss + Horkrux?! Hallo, ich habe mal eine Frage zu einer Unklarheit aus dem 2.Buch: Wieso wird der Horkrux in Harry, als er in der Kammer des Schreckens vom Basilisken gebissen wird, nicht zerstört? Die Antwort, Fawkes habe ja die Wunde "sofort" geheilt finde ich nicht plausibel und zutreffend, da ja z.B. im 7. Teil das Amulett sofort zerbricht, als Ron es mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor ersticht. Also müsste der Horkrux in Harry auch sofort zerstört werden; es vergeht ja schon eine gewisse Zeit, bis Fawkes die Wunde heilt. Oder kann eventuell ein Phoenix sogar Horkruxe heilen?! Ist dieser Sachverhalt also ein Versehen seitens der Autorin oder ein schlecht umgangener Fehler? "Harry’s Horcrux was not destroyed by the basilisk poison in book2 because the poison’s damage was stopped in time by Fawkes’ tears." Das ist Erklärung der Autorin in einem Interview vom 19. Oktober 2007 zu diesem Vorgang. Können wir schlauer sein als die Autorin?? --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 08:02, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) J.K. Roalings Erklärung habe ich ja auch gelesen; ich finde nur, dass diese wie eine Ausrede klingt, um ein Problem zu beheben, welches ihr erst beim Schreiben des 7. Teils aufgefallen ist. Wie oben schon genannt, andere Horkruxe werden ja auch SOFORT zerstört. Meiner Meinung nach ist diese Tatsache, wenn man mal genauer darüber nachdenkt, einer der schlimmsten Fehler in den Harry Potter Bücher. Hauselfengruss HalloStawa, da Du angefangen hast bei uns mitzuarbeiten, möchten die Hauselfen Dich willkommen heißen und wie alle Neuen folgendes bitten: #Änderungen in Artikeln sollten vorher auf der Diskussionsseite besprochen werden. #Die Vorschaufunktion benutzen (Den Vorschauknopf findest Du neben dem Speicherbutton), überflüssige Änderungen erhöhen den Speicherbedarf. #Auf Diskussionsseiten nicht auf Beiträge antworten die bereits mehrere Jahre alt sind. #'Wir sind ein Wiki und kein Forum, also keine Kommentare, Meinungen oder ähnliches auf den Diskussionsseiten oder im Artikel, ausgenommen Deine Benutzerseite.' #Dieses Wiki ist schon sehr vollständig, wenn Du einen Artikel vermisst, vergewissere Dich, dass Du die richtige Schreibweise verwendest, bevor Du den Artikel anlegst. #Über das Einbinden von Bildern wird derzeit erneut diskutiert (siehe Bilderdiskussion). Aber nur Links ohne Beschreibung der Links sind sicher nicht gewünscht. #Statt der 4 Tilden kannst Du auch den Signier-Button oberhalb des Bearbeitungsfensters verwenden. 4* ~ ergeben das Gleiche. Wie in Punkt 4 unserer Hausordnung angeführt, sind wir KEIN Forum!--- also keine Diskussionen über Tatsachen oder Aussagen der Autorin sie hat (fast) immer Recht,--- sondern ein Lexikon. Wenn JKR es so, wie obengenannt definiert, dann ist es eben so. Sie hat sich die Geschichte erdacht, also müssen wir ihre Erklärungen hin nehmen wie sie gegeben werden...Punkt. --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 17:15, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Ayla natürlich zu, vergehe mich aber ausnahmsweise ausdrücklich gegen 4., weil ich den angesprochenen Punkt zu wichtig finde, um stillhalten zu können: Was die Autorin oben gesagt hat, finde ich einleuchtend. Ein Horkrux stirbt dann,, wenn der Körper, in dem es aufbewahrt wird, stirbt/getötet wird. Das haben in Bd. II die Phönixtränen bei Harry bewirkt. Insofern haben sie auch den Horkrux gerettet. Als andere Horkruxe wie der Ring oder das Nedallion mit dem in Basiliskengift getauchten Schwert oder das Tagebuch und der Trinkpokal mit einem Basiliskenzahn zerstört wurden, waren die ehemaligen Horkruxwirte ziemlich kaputt und die Horkruxe starben dabei hörbar. Als bei dem einseiitigen Duell im Wald Harry überlebte, voldemorts Horkrux in ihm aber nicht, lag es wohl daran, dass der Elderstab so funktionierte, dass es letztlich Harrys eigene Entscheidung war, ob er ganz sterben oder ins Leben zurückkehren wollte. Und in der jenseitigen Kings Cross-Szene hat er sich auf dumbledores Anraten hin entschlossen, nichts für das widerliche schreiende Dingsda zu tun. --Aragog 18:06, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Man sollte vielleicht auch noch berücksichtigen, dass Harry ein "besonderer" nicht willentlich erschaffener "Horkrux-Inhaber" ist. Vielleicht hat das zu dieser Besonderheit -bei Tötungsabsichten"- beigetragen. --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 18:14, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC)